Lost Key Legends
by darkventus14
Summary: This story takes place 100 years since the battle with Xemnas and Sora.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Forgotten Keys**

_**Every 100 years a child with no heart or soul is born. In return for this burden he/she is given unimaginable power stored in his arm this is called the Devil's Ame. Along with this power comes equally powerful keyblades that only the child may wield. The purpose of this warrior is to protect kingdom hearts from being opened. It is rumored that should it ever be opened that a heartless that not even the old keyblade master themselves could not defeat. It has 1000 years since the birth of such child it is now believed that the lineage of this warrior was erased during the great Keyblade War. And so our story begins with a child who parents unknown unfolds his destiny to save the world from mass destruction.**_

"The sun shines brightly today huh Wolfe, I Wish that every day could be like this just me and you on the island not a care in the world." said Ethan. "Gggrrrrr" growled Wolfe in reply (wagging his tail vigorously). "Guess we should get on to scavenging for food before the nobodies awake." Said Ethan as he stood to walk into in to the hut for his hunting materials. (Whining from Wolfe) "Oh come on you want to eat don't you, now what do you think we'll need today the bow or the sword" exclaimed Ethan in return to Wolfe's whining. Wolfe paws at the sword and then looks at Ethan.

"Yea okay go get your armor and stuff on while I get dressed" said Ethan. "Woof" exclaimed Wolfe as he ran outside into the woods excitedly. As Ethan suited up to go hunting he remembered his pendant on the ground next to his bed and scooped it up. He looked inside hoping to find something to tell him of his parents but to no avail. It was just as the other 1000 times he must have opened it nothing but the symbol of to weird looking key engraved in the back and an engraving of some unknown word. From what he could make out he thought he had seen the symbol and word before on a cave wall when hunting he decided that he would check to see if he could find any clues to its origin.

Wolfe returned minutes later fully suited and ready to go hunting. Ethan slipped the pendant over his head and strapped on the rest of his armor. Wolfe was suited in four leg guards and a chest plate, while Ethan was suited in one Shoulder guard (black) and one leg guard (white). Fully armored and ready he then strapped on his double bladed sword that he had found in the woods. The duo then raced off into the woods ready to fight with the thrill of the hunt in the veins and bloodlust in their hearts.

_(this next part is approximately 2 hrs from when they departed I didn't want to bore reader so enjoy)_

As the two walked back after a very successful hunt of capturing to deer and a hog. They realized that it was almost sundown. They began to hurry when the little sunlight left shined into a cave that seemed awfully familiar to Ethan. He stopped and looked harder but at this distance it was impossible to see inside. " Hey Wolfe stop real quick I want to check out that cave over there" said Ethan, in reply Wolfe let out a loud whine as if to disagree. "Oh come on just this once we may never find this cave again I'll be real fast I promise if not you can have one dear and a hog to yourself. " Woof" replied Wolfe enthusiastically. Having struck a deal Ethan then dropped his load and ran over to the cave. Wolfe worried for his master did the same. They both reached the cave at the same time just as Ethan had hoped there on the wall was the symbol and word on his pendant. In that instant a thought popped into Ethan's head he ran to the symbol and pushed it. Unexpectedly part of the wall went in it led to a deeper cave Ethan entered Wolfe in tow ready to defend his master.

As they slid into the cave the saw what they most feared there standing in the corner was a group of Dusk Nobodies. Ethan afraid to move held his breath with anticipation Wolfe on the other hand swallowed his fear and growled deep and menacingly at the Nobodies. They turned to face a terrified Ethan and a snarling Wolfe. One Nobody even threw its head back as if laughing at the duo. Ethan realized that they would not survive if he didn't back Wolfe in this fight so he drew his sword and prepared for battle. 3 of the Nobodies turn away while a 4th ran at the 2 and began attacking the duo. Ethan barely had time to through up a guard before the onslaught of attacks rained down on him. He managed to throw the nobody off and launch a counter attack he connected with flesh and carried through with the blow he sent the Nobody flying across the cave into a wall. It got up as if nothing had happened apparently normal weapons had no affect on them the Nobody leaped into the air for an overhead headbutt this time Ethan dodged it and Wolfe jumped onto the Nobody's back bringing it to the ground.

He began to snap at its head in an attempt to injure it but somehow it slipped from under him. Before Wolfe could turn to face the opponent he was in the air flying across the room and landed unconscious across the room. Ethan was infuriated at seeing his only friend being tossed like some ragdoll. In his rage he charged at the Nobody and swung his sword only to meet air the nobody had ducked the attack in one fluid motion it swung its head in an arc at Ethan who was just realizing his fatal mistake. In the collision Ethan was sure he was done for but there was a blinding light coming from his pendant the room was filled with a dazzling light when the flash ended Ethan was standing un injured he looked down and noticed that his sword had changed. Shocked he took a double take and then looked again it now looked like the 2 keys that he had seen in his pendant except for now they were together a black demonic looking one at one end(Oblivion KH fans) and a white Holy one at the other(OathKeeper). When he looked up he saw that Wolfe was standing and uninjured also but something was different, it was his tail it was like a zigzagged blade and it looked very sharp and precise. Another thing that Ethan noticed was that there was only 3 Nobodies left in the room and they had now turned their attention on him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Hidden Instincts**

As the nobodies turned to face Ethan and Wolfe they seemed to realize that they had potential threats on their hands. Ethan had no idea what to do next but he knew he had to keep his wits about him. Then the first nobody charged at Wolfe this proved to be a bad idea because Wolfe jumped into the air and in a flipping fashion he sliced the nobody in half with the utmost of ease. A sudden thought entered Ethan's head maybe he did know what to do and all he had to do was go with the flow.

Before he had time to ponder on this, another nobody was upon him he reacted instinctively and blocked the attack. He had no idea how he did it just that he had he took this time after the block and attempted a counter attack, but his reaction time was off the nobody managed to avoid the attack and launch one of its own. This time it managed to land a well placed head butt. To Ethan's amazement it didn't hurt as much as he thought it would, though he still winced in pain. Taking a moment to regain his composure and scan the battlefield he noticed that Wolfe was a little having a little trouble with the other nobody. Then as he turned back again to face his own enemy he walked right into another head butt. This time to the face and he went down with a tuck and roll he was back on his feet. He made up in his mind to put out all distractions.

It was time to get serious Ethan charged the nobody with his weapon in his hand he raised his opposite hand as if to slap the nobody. When he was less than 2 feet away he slammed his palm into the ground and flipped over the nobody. While in the air he twisted around and managed to bring one side of the keyblade to the side of the nobody's head. This unexpected assault sent the nobody across the room next to Wolfe's battle at the same moment Wolfe sent his enemy packing into a wall. Ethan approached the nobodies fearfully ready to strike if needed Wolfe doing the same.

"Looks like their finished" Ethan looked around for the unknown source of the voice. "Whose there" exclaimed Ethan as he raised his weapon ready to fight. "Nobody but me and you Ethan" came the voice again this was getting a little to creepy for Ethan. A voice with nobody of form it just wasn't possible even ghost have a physical being. Then it came again "hey what are you thinking about" the voice called Ethan looked around for the source once more before a thought popped into his head he then turned and looked at Wolfe and said "is that you".

"Umm duh dipstick who else is here" came the voice again. Okay now this was officially weird Wolfe talking it was unorthodox. "this has to be a figment of my imagination " cried Ethan "nah your just a skeptic" said Wolfe "Oh yea so when did you start talking" responded Ethan " about that I don't even know when you started to understand me, maybe we should leave and go home to think about this" came the reply from Wolfe. It seemed fair enough to Ethan considering that the special armor and weapons had disappeared and he was beginning to feel the after affects of the previous battle so they left the cave and even through the tiredness Ethan could still feel the increase in his strength and speed. The 2 then turned toward where they had left the hunting spoils gathered all their materials and began their journey home.

**Author's Note **

** Hello dear fans I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while I've been on punishment for bad report card grades. My dad said I could go ahead and publish this chapter so I won't make any promises for any chapter till I'm completely off punishment hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
